


Carful Derek. You’re hurting us~

by TheAwkwardSwan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardSwan/pseuds/TheAwkwardSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek’s apartment after being told he is terminally ill to tell Derek. The Nogitsune come out and starts to mess with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carful Derek. You’re hurting us~

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to tag this so just comment if you think I should add or change any tags or ratings. Also I kinda made up my own mythology except that part about feeding the Nogitsune to a dragon that's a real myth.

    Derek almost never answers his door. He knows who’s he’s voting for, he doesn’t find a need for religion, and he’s doesn’t what to buy anything from solicitors anyway. Except for girl scout cookies. So when he hears a knock it’s a suppress he actually goes to answer it.

 

    When he opens the door he’s glad he did. Stiles was standing outside with blood shot eyes and a contorted face that looked like he was about to cry (again). 

 

    “What’s wrong?” Derek asks as he moves to the side to let Stiles in the apartment. Stiles moves past Derek and keeps his back to him before answering.

 

    “Do you know what Frontotemporal dementia is?” Stiles voice was hoarse.

 

    “I’m afraid I don’t,” Derek shut his front door.

 

    “It’s when the front of the brain, the temporal lobe, the part that controls planning, judgment, emotions, and the ability to understanding things are located,” stiles paused taking in a deep breath and holding back his tears, "and the brains tissues begin to shrink until-until the brain stops functioning . . .” Stiles trailed off and began to cry.

 

    Derek was never good at comforting people. But with Stiles he wanted- no he had to do something. Derek went over to Stiles and enveloped him in a hug and lead him to the couch.

 

    Through sniffles Stiles was able to get out, “It’s terminal.” Derek just held Stile’s close to himself. Stile cried into Derek’s shoulder and neck as Derek rubbed his back. They stayed like that until Stiles calmed down enough to talk again.

 

    “You know what the worse part of this is?” Stiles pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

 

    “What?” Derek really couldn’t see how being told the guy he’s been pinning over for the past year practically, could get any worse.

 

    “I wasted so much time dealing with the supernatural and it’s all your fault,” well apparently it could get worse, “If it wasn’t for you and your crazy family I would have never wasted my last year alive dealing with you people. I could have spent my time with Scott and my friends. Not with you and your uncle.” 

 

    Derek didn’t want to hear this. He had thought of all of this before. Blamed every time Stiles got hurt helping them on himself. Stiles was just a human after all. He looked weak and pathetic all the time and now that Derek knew he was dying he looked even worse. Stiles was right it was his fault.

 

    If Derek looked closer he could have seen the light in Stiles’ eyes were gone. That the Stiles Derek knew had been replaced. Replaced with something dark and horrible that fed off of strife and pain. Two thing Derek had a surplus of and now with this ‘Stiles’ words it’s only growing worse. 

 

     “I-I don’t know what to say,” Derek stuttered. ‘Stiles’ started to walk away from the couch. Derek got up as well and caught his wrist pulling him away from the door “Wait! Can’t I help-“ Derek saw it then. the Small creep of a smile. This cheeky bastard was defiantly not Stiles. “You’re not Stiles. Who- What are you?” Derek’s grip on Stiles’ wrist tightened. ‘Stiles’ started to laugh (cackle) and ripped his hand out of Derek’s grip. 

 

    “Wow, Derek it took you long enough.” This Stiles’ laugh unnerved Derek the most.

 

    “What’d you do to Stiles?” Derek demanded.

 

    “Nothing. In fact he’s in here,” whatever it was tapped Stiles’ chest, “He can hear, real, and see everything thats happening right now he just can’t do anything about it,” It started to walk around Derek.

 

    “Get out of Stiles’ body before I make you,” Derek was growling now.

 

    “I don’t think so. I’m having far to much fun. besides it’s kind of funny watching how you two dance around each other. I think it’d be easier if you just told him your feelings. Then again he’d only reject you-“

 

    “How did you know?” Derek had never told anyone about his feelings for Stiles (or any of his feelings for that matter) and was genuinely confused to how whatever was possessing Stiles figured it out. But he was also probably right about Stiles rejecting him. Hell if it was telling the truth Stiles heard all of this and already rejected him in his own head.

 

    “Wait? Really?” It started to cackle again, “Aw, that’s great. That was a total shot in the dark that you'd liked him back.”

 

    “Back?”

 

    “Yeah. Turns out lover boy in here likes you too . . . Too bad I’m in charge now.”

 

    Derek had, had enough of what he was saying. Derek could stand it was using Stiles to say all of this. He went over and yanked on Stiles’ hoodie pulling him up.

 

    “Carful Derek. You’re hurting us~” It showed Stiles palms up to show it meant no harm. Derek knew better.

 

    “You have on last chance to get out,” Derek’s claws came out and he started to shift into a werewolf.

 

    “Now, now, Derek. you might want to put those away,” It tapped on Derek’s fist holding the hoodie, "You see, if I die Stiles dies too. And we wouldn’t wan’t that now would we?” Before Derek could answer It asked another question, “Do you know the story of the Nogitsune Derek?” Derek didn’t answer.

 

    “You see the Nogitsune is a Japanese fox spirit. It does not follow any rules but their own. It doesn't follow the Ten Tailed One or Inari, and are typically regarded to as evil. They are more of the sort mentioned above that intend harm on the innocent, will kill mortals readily, will doom a farmer struggling to support their family, and other nefarious deeds. 

 

    “But you see the reason it does all these thing is quite simple. Food. All the other Kitsunes do what they do for for food as well. My food just happens to be a bit different from theirs. I honestly don’t see the difference between me getting my food and them. Yet here I am considered evil-“

 

    “What do you feed off of?” Derek asked tightening his grip on the hoodie.

 

    “Chaos. Strife. Pain.” The Nogitsune gave Derek a feral grin.

 

    Derek lost his hold on his temper. He threw the Nogitsune across the room where he hit a support beam. The Nogitsune push itself up and spit up a bit of blood.

 

    “Derek?” Stiles’ voice was but a whisper and tears started to fall down his face. 

 

    “Stiles!” Derek ran over to help Stiles, “I hadn’t meant to- I mean- I was-” The Nogitsune started to laugh again.

 

    “Really Derek? A few tears and I have you rushing over here.” Derek jerked back as the Nogitsune sat up all the way.

 

    “You know why I came here, Derek? To you?” Derek just growled at him, “I went to you because you are full of strife and pain. You’re like a walking buffet for me and it only get’s better knowing that no matter how this plays out you’ll blame yourself.” The Nogitsune moved over to Derek and placed it’s hand on Derek’s cheek. Black veins appeared on his arm as he started to take away Derek’s pain, “You blame yourself for everything and all of this pain just builds up inside you-“ Derek lost his temper again and knocked the Nogitsune out. At least he didn’t have to hear him talk anymore.

 

***

 

    Derek took Stiles’ unconscious body to Dr. Deaton where they promptly tied him up and tried to figure out how to get the Nogitsune out. Derek just watch Stiles’ body to make sure he didn’t escape while Deaton researched different ways to get rid of the Nogitsune. It took about two and a half hours before Deaton came back in.

 

    “I have good news and bad news. Which one first?” Deaton asked.

 

    "Bad news,” Derek didn’t look up when Deaton came in. Instead he kept his eyes on Stiles.

 

    “The bad news is that the only way to get the Nogitsune out will either be excruciatingly painful for Stiles or worse . . . It’ll kill him. The only ways to get it out is by feeding it to a Dragon spirit or Oni, Exorcism, or killing it with a blessed or magical weapon."

 

    “And the good news?”

 

    “I’m able to preform the exorcism and I have a blessed blade to preform it with but I need a place to put the Nogitsune because I can’t kill the Nogitsune now without killing Stiles. I’ll need a talisman of sorts to trap the Nogitsune’s spirit in.”

 

    “Would my Triskele work?”

 

    “I hope it will.”

 

***

 

    Derek stayed to watch the exorcism. Stiles or the Nogitsune (Derek wasn’t sure) only screamed as Deaton cut Stils’ skin with a silver blade. Deaton had been muttering something in Japanese from the start and after every cut he gave Stiles a little piece of light came out of the wound and trapped itself in the chunk of wood that used to have so much meaning to Derek.

 

    After more lacerations than Derek cared to count, Deaton Stopped muttering and Stiles’ eyes flickered open. They were clear and 100% percent Stiles. Derek couldn’t help but smile. 

 


End file.
